Les nouveaux venus
by Okishina
Summary: Après un titre complètement nul, on écrit le résumé: 6 jeunes filles se retrouvent sans le savoir dans un autre monde devant un grand bâtiment portant une insigne étrange. Elles décident donc d'aller demander leur chemin. Mais pour rentrer chez elles, elles doivent accomplir une mission. (je ne suis pas sûre pour le rating, vous me le dites au cas où )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! On se retrouve pour ma première fic ^^**

**Merci à Flutterscotch pour la correction !**

NDA : Note de l'auteur

_6 jeunes filles se retrouvent sans le savoir dans un autre_  
_monde devant un grand bâtiment portant une insigne étrange._  
_Elles décident donc d'aller demander leur chemin._  
_Mais pour rentrer chez elles, elles doivent accomplir_  
_une mission._

- « Putain on est où là ?! s'écria une fille aux cheveux arc-en-ciel  
- Rainbow Dash, calme-toi ! » lui répondit timidement son amie aux yeux turquoises

C'est alors que renchérit soudainement, une jeune fille avec une mèche de cheveux rose fuschia :  
- Hey les filles, calmez-vous. On doit se renseigner.  
- « Hm... Bonne idée Twilight. répondit une autre jeune fille, avec des cheveux violets magnifiquement coiffés. Commençons avec ce bâtiment. »

Et elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. La dénommée Twilight jeta un regard sur le tissu ou il y avait inscrit un drôle d'insigne, puis demanda :  
- « Fairy Tail ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Au lieu de poser des questions, allons-y les filles, s'exclama une adolescente à une allure de fermière portant un chapeau de cow-girl.  
- Tu as raison AppleJack. » lui répondit Twilight en ouvrant la porte.

Avant même d'avoir mis le pied à l'intérieur, des tables et des chaises volaient dans la grande pièce. Des gens se battaient.

- « Où sommes-nous tombées ? se demanda Rarity, exaspérée.  
- Oooooh ! Dites, je peux aller avec eux moi aussi ? s'écria une autre jeune fille en sautant de joie.  
PINKIE ! Je te le déconseille fortement ! » s'emporta Twilight.

Un homme se racla la gorge et le grabuge s'arrêta aussitôt.

- « Que nous vaut cette visite, jeunes filles ? demanda alors un petit et vieil homme en s'avançant vers elles.  
- Hum. Avant de répondre à cette question, nous allons nous présenter. répondit Twilight. Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle, je suis l'une des princesse d'Equestria.  
- Moi, je suis Pinkie Pie ! Oh ! À manger !  
- J'suis Applejack m'sieur ! dit l'adolescente au chapeau en retenant Pinkie Pie par sa capuche.  
- Je ne t'ai pas appris les bonnes manières pour rien Applejack, commenta Rarity, je suis Rarity et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, très cher.  
- Je m'appelle Rainbow Dash, enchantée !  
- Euh.. je.. euh... je m'appelle Fluttershy... fit la petite timide en bégayant.  
- Et d'où venez vous ? interrogea le vieil homme.  
Vous n'avez peut-être pas compris, mais je suis une princesse d'Equestria ! » reprit Twilight.

Un brouhaha envahi la pièce.

- « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Les nouveaux venus Chapitre 2**

**Merci à Flutterscotch pour la correction ;)**

**Excusez-moi du retard O_o**

_6 jeunes filles se retrouvent sans le savoir dans un autre_

_monde devant un grand bâtiment portant une insigne étrange._

_Elles décident donc d'aller demander leur chemin._

_Mais pour rentrer chez elles, elles doivent accomplir_

_une mission._

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fairy Tail !  
- Veuillez m'excusez, mais, où sommes-nous ? interrogea Twilight.  
- Levy ! Viens par ici ! appela le vieil homme. Au fait, je m'appelle Makarof. »

Une adolescente d'environ dix-sept ans arriva vers elles.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer les filles ! les salua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Levy McGarden. Suivez-moi ! »

Le petit groupe suivit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Où allons nous ? demanda la Drama Queen.  
- Dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. lui répondit la concernée.  
- Une bibliothèque ! s'écria Twilight. Ici ?!  
- Twilight, reprends-toi ! », la réprimandât Rainbow Dash.

L'adolescente se racla la gorge et fit:

« Hum, excusez-moi. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers une immense porte et entrèrent.

« Waouh ! Regardez-moi tous ces livres ! s'extasia la princesse.  
- Oh ! Toi aussi tu aimes les livres ? lui demanda Levy. Alors on va bien s'entendre, et Lucy te plaira ! »

Elle se tourna vers une étagère et sortit un ouvrage.

Rarity l'observa et fit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Asseyez-vous d'abord, je vais vous expliquer où nous sommes. »

Des chaises étaient positionnées devant elles, alors elles s'assirent dessus.  
La mage des mots s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

« Nous sommes à Earthland, dans le royaume de Fiore à Magnolia. Ici, la magie existe et je pense que c'est le même cas chez vous. Nous appelons les personnes qui pratiquent la magie "les mages". Et les guildes comme celle où nous sommes, recrutent des mages ! Ou ils peuvent venir de leur plein gré. Et nous, sommes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Hum... J'ai fini avec mon blabla, alors, savez-vous comment vous êtes arrivées là ?  
- Euh, non, tout ce que nous savons c'est que nous avions vu un portail et que quelqu'un nous a poussé dedans. déclara la princesse d'Equestria.  
- Très bien, vous pouvez rejoindre le hall et faire connaissance avec les autres pendant que je recherche des explications. »

Toutes les six hochèrent la tête et partirent vers le hall en se posant des questions :

« Pas clair le récit nan ? demanda Raindow Dash.  
- Je sais pas, moi ! Je me suis endormie ! déclara son amie.  
- La seule chose qu'on ne sait pas, c'est comment rentrer à Equestria. reprit Rarity.  
- Et puis, tu as dit que quelqu'un nous avait poussé, n'est-ce pas Twilight ? fit Applejack.  
- Oui, et nous avons la même apparence que quand je devais retrouver ma couronne dans l'autre monde. lui répondit la concernée. On était des poneys avant de passer le portail, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, nous devrions aussi chercher un endroit où passer la nuit, n'est-ce pas les filles ?  
- Oui, tu as raison Fluttershy, il faut nous renseigner où dormir. », fit Twilight.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le hall, puis allèrent demander où dormir vers le bar :

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? », interpella la princesse.

La serveuse se retourna et répondit à son interlocutrice :

« Vous avez besoin de moi ? Oh ! Vous six, apparemment vous venez d'arriver, vous voulez faire le tatouage ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh... Nous cherchons d'abord un endroit où dormir. », corrigea Rarity.

Puis elles entendirent des pas se diriger vers elles et une voix facilement reconnaissable :

« Les filles ! Il faut... absolument... que je... vous parle !  
- Levy ? Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea la cow-girl.  
- C'est compliqué à dire, vous risquez d'être coincées ici si vous ne faites pas quelque chose précisément.  
- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble."

**Et voilà ! J'ai voulu finir un chapitre avec du suspence !**

**Vous devriez être jalouse de Flutterscotch elle l'a déjà lu XD**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
